Hope is always there
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: Continuing the story, "Light found in the blackest darkness." Lucy is discovered, and she runs away, pretending she was killed herself. But the friends she doesn't think she has will not give up hope. Will they find her again? Graylu. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Fairytail. I only own Valentine and Willow. They are actually in real life, my cats. No, sadly, they do not fly or talk.**

Mizu-chan- Okay it is the next story! Yay!

Gray- Please let me find her!

Mizu-chan-Hmmm. I'll have to think about that.

Gray- *Sigh* You are awful.

Mizu-chan- *Sniffle, sniffle.*

Gray- O-oi... I didn't mean to... dammit!

Mizu-chan- Ha, ha! You should've seen the look on your face! Hope you like this minna!

Gray's P.O.V

I stared at the place where Lucy just fell. "Luuuccyyy!" Natsu ran forward and looked over the edge. I looked too. It was impossible to see anything. The mist was too

thick. "Hold it together Natsu she might surviv-" Just as I said that we heard an ominous sound. *CRACK* It echoed off the walls of the gorge. I hung my head. I

heard Natsu crying quietly next to me. I stood up and started to walk away. "Gray! Where are you going?" Erza called. "Home." I was scared to say more because I

was afraid my voice would crack. Tears blurred my vision. I stumbled. I righted myself and walked home. I stood there in shock. Just then rage filled my mind. Anger

at Lucy for letting herself fall, for keeping to herself, for not trusting us. Anger at myself mostly, for letting myself forget her. "Dammit!" I puched the wall. I couldn't

take it anymore. I slid to the floor, tears flowing down my pale face. I pressed the heel of my palm against my forehead to try to calm down, but it didn't work. I

missed her already. I was devestated that the last words she said to me were, ' I thought I found a home. It seems I was wrong.' Lucy, you did have friends, you did

have a home. I shook my head and sat there practically all day, head pressed against the wall, shame at myself burning in my heart. Then I reliesed. I wasn't just

trying to be her friend the short time she was here. I... loved her. I began to imagine things. The sound of her voice when she was happy, her smile. Tears again filled

my eyes. I stood up. She couldn't be dead. "She can't be." I growled to myself. I ran out the door. I ran all the way to the cliff when I reliesed there was someone

there. "Lucy?" I murmered. I shook my head. I still shouldn't get my hopes up. I got closer until I recognised the person. "Natsu." I said quietly. He spun around and

lit his hand on fire. He relaxed when he saw it was only me. "You got the samefeeling to huh?" He said. He jerked his head down the grass strip to two more shapes.

One the size of a certain 19 year old teen, and the other of a flying blue cat. "Erza and Happy are trying to find a way down. We're gonna track her by scent." I

nodded. "I can help on the getting down part." I walked to the edge and created a hug slide made out of ice. "There." "Cool. Erza! Happy! We got a way down!" They

ran\flew over. "Oh, Gray. You're gonna help to?" Erza asked. Her face was sympathetic. "Yeah. There. We can get down now." "Thanks Gray!" Happy said. We slid

down the ice. Natsu started sniffing around. "There's a really faint scent, maybe she flew?" "Wait let's look around for... you know..." They nodded grimly. We

searched for a while, but came back with nothing. Nothing except, "Hey guys, look at this." Erza held out a large rock. It had a huge chip in it. "She tricked us into

thinking she cracked her head or something. Now look at this." She dropped the rock and held out a silver key. It had a closed eye symbol on it. "That's Lucy's."

Natsu confirmed, after sniffing it for a seconed. "Well, what are we waiting for? We know she's alive, so let's go!" "Yeah!" We ran off down the gorge, following a faint

scent, into dark woods, and not knowing what to expect. The only things that mattered was that Lucy was alive, and that this time, I would not loose her.

Mizu-chan- Wow Gray, why so romantic all of the sudden?

Gray- You seem to have a temporary case of amnisia everytime you finish a chapter. I do not write these! I did not say those things.

Mizu-chan- Yeah, but all of us know he obviously has feelings for Lucy.

Gray- *Blush* Do not!

Mizu-chan- Very believable. Did you hear what Gemini said?

Gray- No, what?

Mizu-chan- I'm going to quote now. Ahem... "Gray's opinion of Lucy. Newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, a little interested in her.

Gray-...

Mizu-chan- Ooooh la laaaa...

Gray- Shut the f*** up.

Mizu-chan-Mind the language, seriously. And really, just confess to her already.

Gray- No.

Mizu-chan-I'll specifically ask Mashima-sempai...

Gray- You're just kidding.

Mizu-chan- Nope. I am dead serious. I am actually going to send it tomorrow. Everyone out there, I really am not joking. I love all Graylu fans. Well, I love everyone but... this is specifically for Graylu fans.


	2. New jobs

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairytail. I only own the cats Willow and Valentine.**

Mizu-chan- Woo hoo! Next chapter! Third fanfic! I am amazed by myself. Usually, when I start something I don't finish it.

Lucy- Finally you let me speak freely.

Mizu-chan- Well, I got used to have Gray with me.

Lucy- What, do you like him or something?

Mizu-chan- *Blush* Actually, yes.

Lucy- Ha ha! You like that person? Ahem, I mean, pervert?

Mizu-chan- (Under breath.) Your in for a surprise.

Lucy- What did you say?

Mizu-chan- Nothing! Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

We walked after Valentine got tired. "You guys wanna stop soon? I think we're far enough away." "Yes please." Willow mewed weakly. We climbed up a tree and sat

there. "So Lucy..." I looked at Valentine. "Yeah?" "Do you miss them at all?" Anger burned inside of me. "Those bastards? No way." I did lie a bit though. I did miss

them... a little. Valentine seemed to guess that. She nodded and curled up to rest next to Willow, who was already asleep. In the silence I thought of where we would

go, and what we would do. Join another guild? Find work? Move to another part of Fiore? I shook my head. I had no idea what to do. Find work would probably be the

easiest thing to do. While they were asleep I looked around the woods. I gathered a few branches and started a fire. I woke up Valentine and told her to watch the

fire. I took Willow with me. We went and searched for some food. We came upon a large river. "Do you think there is fish?" She asked. I shrugged. "Let's find

find a long stick." As she ran off, I rummaged in my bag for a minute, before pulling out some string and a nail. I found out a long time ago that I could make a

decent fish hook out of anything that was sharp. I used a rock to bend the nail. When I was finished, Willow came back with a long, thin stick. "Thanks." I said. I

grabbed the stick and tied the string around it. Then I tied the nail onto the string. "There." I pulled a small bit of stale bread out of the bag and speared it on the

nail. I cast it out into the water. "And now, the long, boring wait."

Later we were enjoying three small-ish river trout. When we were finished we started hearing shouts. "Oh god. They've found us already." I stood up and hastilly

kicked dirt over the fire and grabbed my bag. "C'mon. Let's go." They grabbed me and flew straight up just in time. I saw team Natsu burst though the bushes just as

we cleared the tree tops. "Go, go, go!" I urged them in a whisper. We flew off towards a town. It was brightly lit, and when we got closer, it looked like it was a very

busy place. "Let's go there. They'll never be able to find us." We got there in about ten minutes. We touched down on the outskirts, and looked around the city. We

found a little apartment, and I used the rest of my Jewls to rent it. "Now I definatly need to get work." I muttered as we unpacked. I pulled out my futon and blankets

and set them on the hard wooden floor. "You guys sleep. I need to find work." They curled up, to tired to argue. I walked out the door and locked it behind me. As I

walked around I could smell strong, overpowering stenches myself, so I doubted Natsu would be able to scent us here. I looked for resonable, good paying jobs. No, I

did not want to work in a dump, and definatly not a mechanics place. I decided to get two. They were not very good, but the pay was high, 600 Jewl and hour, (A/N

100 Jewl is equivelent to one english doller. So she gets 6 dollers an hour.) for working at a hotel as a kitchen person, and the other paid much higher. And it was so

easy. Work as a bar-maid at a night club for 900 Jewl an hour. I was pretty happy. I got my uniform for my hotel work, which would start in a week, and I could wear

anything I wanted for the night club, which actually started the next day. So, humming, I ran back to the apartment. I snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep

almost immedeatly.

(A/N I am going to skip the day. It was a boring day.)

It was finally time to start my first day of work. I mean, my first night of work. I dressed in a light blue, ruffled, sleevless, mini dress, and ran to the club. I got there

just at six thirty. I introduced myself to the staff and got my instructions. Easy. Just keep the customers happy. Get them what they want. They showed me where

everything was and how to make certain things. When they finished explaining things, customers started to arrive. I acted cheerfull and helpful and I was kept there

until 4:00 in the morning. I stumbled home, tripping over cracks in the sidewalk. Geez, I thought this city was lit up at night. I walked carfully back to the apartment

and saw that my two friends were waiting for me. "What took you so long?" Willow mewed. "Yes, I thought you'd be home last night." Valentine scolded. "Well, it is a

night club, it's expected to go late. And it's kinda hard to get people who have been having too much fun out of the club so..." Valentine snorted. "Well, you'd better

get some sleep now. Honestly, at the time you get home, in three weeks you'll probably be nocturnal." I shrugged, "I don't mind." I crawled into bed and felt Willow

and Valentine snuggle up beside me. I sighed happily, drifting off into a sleep undisturbed by dreams.

* * *

Mizu-chan- Well, that was interesting.

Lucy- You have an interesting taste in jobs Mizu-chan. Really, a nightclub?

Gray- I don't know, I think it suits you.

Lucy- Shut up.

Gray- S-sorry. You do have the b- never mind.

Lucy- I have the what?

Mizu-chan- I think someone likes you.

Lucy- Really? Who is it?

Mizu-chan- You'll find out soon.

Lucy- *Sigh* I've never had a boyfriend

Gray- Really? That's really hard to believe.

Mizu-chan- What do you look for in a boy?

Lucy- Someone who is nice to me. I don't want some jerk.

Mizu-chan- Gray, did you hear that? You'd better remember.

Lucy- What? Don't tell me that he-

Gray- No, no, no! Mizu, shut up!

Mizu-chan- Ahhh, I don't think I will. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter everyone!


	3. Interrogation

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL. I ONLY OWN THE CATS.

Mizu-chan- *Yawn* I got up at five today.

Erza- That is way to early

Mizu-chan- Yeah well, my dad is going to Japan for six weeks and I wanted to say good-bye. Yay! Japan!

Erza- It is a nice place to have a vacation.

Mizu-chan- He's going to work. He sings in a park.

Erza- Still, it's a nice place.

Mizu-chan- I wanna go. Anyway, hope you all like the chapter!

Natsu's P.O.V

(Starting at the time in the woods)

"This way!" I yelled to them. I had just picked up a strong scent of Lucy. Like she had been walking around in the woods. "I knew she was alive." I murmured under

my breath. I was so happy, I almost was jumping around in joy. I led them to a river, where there was an overpowering smell of fish. One tiny fish lay on the ground.

"Fiiissshhh!" Happy yelled happily, (No pun intended.) and he flew towards the fish. The three of us sweatdropped. We were searching for Lucy, and Happy was

overjoyed at the sight of fish. Although, looking at him enjoying the miniscule fish, I felt hungry myself. We hadn't eaten in a day. I looked back at Gray and Erza.

Erza had a look of determination on her face. She had been very friendly towards Lucy in the short time she was at Fairytail, she must feel like she has failed as a

friend. The look on Gray's face was surprising though. It was a mixture of determination, extream saddness, and anger. I wondered what he was angry about. I

shrugged. Who knows what goes on in that idiots head. After Happy was done, we all started to smell something... fire. "This way!" I yelled, and ran off towards the

smoke rising above the treetops. We saw a pair of shoes just dissapearing into the air as we burst into a little clearing. The remains of a recently put out fire were still

smouldering, and a little piece of paper was sitting next to the fire. A map. I unfolded it and we crowded around to look. A maze of roads and rivers made me dizzy,

so I focused on something bigger. A city. And judging on how close it was to the forest, it wasn't far away. "That's probably where she's going." Gray finally spoke,

giving voice to my thoughts. Erza nodded. "We should check there." We ran off in the direction of the city. I was clutching to the map like it was a lifeline. Once we

got there, I could tell right away, it was not going to be easy to find her. The place was crowded and busy, and it reeked. It smelled like oil and garbage. How could

anyone live here? I could see the others wrinkling their noses in disgust as well. "Well, let's go look around." I muttered. Yeah, like looking or smelling was gonna do

any good in a place like this. After a while, we got so tired, we decided to stay at a hotel for the night... Or maybe a week, I decided when we got there. It was huge.

It had chandaleers and ornate rugs, and a returaunt. We got to our rooms and it was the same. Mine and Grays had Two king sized beds and a huge puffy couch. I

don't know what Erza's room was like, but it must have been good, because when we came out to say good-night, she looked exceptionally cheerful. We slept until

two the next day we were so tired. Then we felt like we hadn't eaten in a week. (Although we had only stayed without food for a day.) We got food at the resturaunt

and looked around the city again. Still no luck. It was a week after we had gotten there, and we were about to give up and look somewhereelse when we saw

someone. Erza cried out and pointed above the crowd. We looked up and saw a certain calico cat up on an apartment window sill, hanging up some clothes to dry. I

grinned. "Gotcha. Happy, can you fly up there and bring her down?" "Aye!" "Don't let her see you at first." He flew up the side of the building, and, without her

noticing, grabbed the young cat, clapped his paw over her mouth, and brought her down. "What are you doing!?" Willow wailed un-happily. Then she recognised us.

"Oh dear Kami-sama... let me go! Lemme go! Help! Valentine! Lucy!" No one came. " Oh, yeah, she's not gonna come..." She murmured quietly. "I'll just have to

take care of this myself!" She twisted around and bit Happy's paw. "Ow! That hurts!" She bit harder with her tiny sharp teeth till he let go, holding his bleeding paw.

"Well, that's what you get." And she tried to fly away, but I caught her by the tail and held her gently by the throat so she couldn't bite me. "What do you mean,

'She's not gonna come?' That doesn't sound like Lucy." "I won't tell." I pinched her tail. "Ow, ow! Okay okay, I'll tell you! She works at a night club and she's still

sleeping! Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. I let go and she flew up into the building. I looked at the others. "Night club?" We all said in unison. That didn't

sound like Lucy either.

o0 Later on at the club 0o

"Lucy? She quit today." I inwardly groaned. "Why?" I asked. "She tried to break up a barfight, got injured, and decided she didn't want to deal with it anymore." I

sighed. "Thanks." The girl nodded and went back to cleaning a glass. Frustrated, we walked back to the hotel to get dinner.

Lucy's P.O.V

"WHAT!? They found us already?" I yelled. Willow flinched. "Gominasae Lucy. But he had me by the throat! Literally!" She wailed. I stroked her back. I winced, feeling

the pain where a stupid stool had hit me on the arm. "I don't blame you Willow. I didn't think they were that good at observing things that's all." I sat back down.

"Now I need to change my appearence." I took out some changing lacryma from my bag and leaned a small mirror against large book. I changed my eyes to the color

of lavander blossems. Then I carefully did my hair in another style. Instead of wearing it straight down my back, I wore it it a high pony tail. "There." I said,

satistfied. I stood up and dressed into my waitress outfit for the hotel. "Is it your first day of work there Lucy?" "Hai." "Okay then, we'll see you later." I waved

goodbye, and walked out the door. I ran to the hotel, and was immedeatly glad I had changed my appearence. Gray, Natsu, Erza and Happy were sitting at a table in

the hotel restuaunt. Hopefully, I wasn't serving them. I went to the head of the kitchen and told him who I was. He seemed glad to see me, and sent me to the head

waiter. He told me which tables to serve. "Please serve tables 8, 5, 9." I looked at those tables. Table 5. Just my luck. I nodded and went to take there orders. I went

to tables 8 and 9 first, and thankfully, they took a hell of a long time to decide. When I finally got their orders, I had to go to table 5. I took a deep breath and put on

a cheerfull smile. I flouced over to their table. "May I take your order?" I asked happily. They stared at me. "Lu..." I opened my eyes and tried to look confused.

"Who?" They looked away. "Nothing." I inwardly smirked. My lavander eyes threw them off. Erza suddenly gasped. "What happened to you?" She asked with

sympathy. I was puzzeled for a minute. Then I remembered. I gently touched the long scratches on my face. The black eye. "Oh I... I tripped...?" Yeah like they were

going to believe that. "Uh... sure." Gray coughed. They all ordered their food and I went back to give the orders to the chef. Then I went and hid in the bathroom.

"Dammit! I'm so stupid! Not conceleling those-" I broke off reliesing there was someone else in the bathroom with me. And I didn't think she just needed to releive

herself. "I know that you didn't trip. It's kind of obvious." Erza said with a cold voice. "Ummmm... a stool hit me." Well, it was the truth... kind of. Yeah, I think she

knew I had gotten into a barfight. "Yes? And where did you get those scratches?" "Um... my cat scratched me...?" She raised her eyebrow. "Did it? And did it fly away

after?" She knew. I managed a fake, not-so-convincing laugh. "Cats don't fly last I checked! And besides, why are you intarrogating me?" She ignored my question.

"What is your name?" Oh, I hadn't thought about that one. One name popped into my head. "My name is Kaben. Kaben EchucshiYuki."** (A/N Kaben is Japanese **

**but spelled in Roman characters. And Echucshi means Beautiful, and Yuki is Snow. So her fake name is Flowers BeautifulSnow.) ** She narrowed her eyes

and nodded curtly. "Okay, I believe you." She didn't sound like she believed me. She walked out the door. I was sure she would be watching me... and my house. I

let out the air I had been holding, put on the cheerfull face again, and went back to work.


	4. Knocked out then Kidnapped

Gray's P.O.V

I sat at the table in silence, sipping my drink and thinking. We knew she was in this town, but now that Willow knows we're looking for her, no doubt Lucy knows too. And then I thought that was her just a few minutes ago. But then she opened her eyes and… they were lavender. I sighed almost inaudibly. She was probably moving now, to a new place. I finished eating and went up to our room. Before I did though, I peeked into the kitchens as the door closed behind a waiter. I saw the familiar looking blonde giving an order sheet to the chef. I felt a pang of sadness. She looked so much like Lucy it was hard to tell the difference from behind. I walked slowly up to the room and lay down on the bed. I thought about the day we "first met" her and remembered how familiar she had seemed to me. I cursed at myself for not reliesing sooner. 'Something about the hair…' Looking back on what I said I snorted with cold laughter. It wasn't anything about the hair; it was the fact that it was partially my fault for letting her fall off that cliff so many years ago. And somewhere in my forgotten memories I knew that. I decided to think of something happier. The guild laughing together, Natsu and I in a fight over something completely stupid, grinning when we had just finished our first S-class mission. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. It was no use. Everything that was happy always tracked back to Lucy. Her laugh, her smile. Her brief happiness. Happiness I would probably never see again. I turned over, trying to go to sleep. As I drifted off, I heard the sound of the door closing. I suspected Natsu was back. I pretended I was asleep. Then something happened that I never thought would happen. I blacked out as something hard hit me on the back of my head. My last thought was: That was definitely not Natsu.

I groaned. My head hurt like hell. I rubbed the back of my head and felt a large lump. Like something had hit me on the head. I couldn't remember anything about last night. I heard a snore and saw Natsu on the floor with a similar injury. I wondered what happened. I sat up and the room immedeatly started to spin. I fell back onto the bed, dizzy. "God, what happened?" I clutched the side of the bed frame and slowly walked to the sink for a glass of water. Then I knelt beside Natsu and shook him roughly. "Wake up Flame brain!" I shouted in his ear. He moaned and sat up. He looked bad. His eyes instantly went out of focus and he swayed. "My head hurts! What happened? Did you knock me out?!" He said in an angry tone. "No you idiot! Didn't you see me unconscious too?" We stood up. "Maybe Erza did it." He guessed. I shook my head. "Erza can be horrifying sometimes, but in the situation right now, she wouldn't knock us out for no reason. I think _someone_ in the hotel purposely did that to keep us from remembering last night." I put an emphisas+ on 'someone'. He got it right away. "Kaben." He said darkly. I nodded. We went to wake Erza up, who surprisingly had the same injury, and went down to the kitchens. We saw only the cook. "Hey. We have something to ask you." Natsu said. The man turned to us and said fearfully, "I don't know where they took her! Don't hurt me!" We exchanged glances. Whaaaat? "We're not gonna hurt you. What's this about, 'where they took her?' "Realizing that we were indeed not going to hurt him he said in a rush, "I happened last night. The new employee said she needed to do something and that she had to leave early. She walked out of the kitchens to her room apparently. After about ten minutes we heard someone screaming for help. We saw her being carried out by three people carrying guns, and they were gone before we could do anything." He looked down. "No one knows who the people were or where they've taken her." I clenched my fists in anxiety. "What did the girl look like?" He looked up again. "She was blonde and she had lavender eyes. Pale skin… oh and she had a lot of cuts for some reason." He frowned. "It's funny, because when she came to the job interview, she had brown eyes, not purple." I scowled. "Now I know who it is." I muttered. "Come on guys. We've gotta get her back, whether she likes it or not." The cook looked confused. "Do you know her?" I nodded over my shoulder as we ran out the kitchen door. "Thanks." Natsu caught her scent when we reached the hallway and we followed it back into the deep woods from which we had followed her from the first place. "Wait." I said, a sudden idea coming to mind. They stopped. "What is it?" Natsu said with obvious impatience. "We need to get her two cats. They could help." They stared at me for a minute. Then Erza nodded, understanding. "Happy. Go back and tell them what happened. Then come back and find us." Happy stood up straight. "Aye!" He said as he flew off. We took off running again, following familiar and unidentified scents. All the time I was worrying about her, shivering at the thoughts of what they could be doing to her at the moment. I could think of a whole array of disturbing and violent things. None of them were very pretty. Soon we came to a stop, gasping for breath. A little while after resting and making places to sleep up in the trees, we heard fluttering wings above us. "Happy!" Natsu called up. I was just looking up when something barreled me over. God, who knew an angry cat could knock a nineteen year old man over? "Ow! What the hell?! We're going to try to find her!" Valentine planted her paw on my windpipe, cutting off my air. I grabbed her by the tail and pulled her off of me and darted away. I clutched my throat, gasping. "Dammit! There's no need to be so violent! You just tried to kill me!" Valentine puffed angrily and sat down. "Well, I'm worried." Willow looked mischievously over at me. "And you might be a little more worried then you're letting on." I grabbed her cheeks and pulled. "If you know what's good for you, shut up." I muttered, blushing furiously. "Hai hai…" She mewled. I let her go and she flew up in the air and said so quietly so only I could hear, "But still, we both know you like her." I tried to punch the smirking kitten but she dodged. "What did she say?" Erza asked me. I felt my face going hot. "Nothing." I snapped. "We need to have a plan. These guys might be dangerous." We climbed up into the tree to ensure safety and started to form a plan. It was our usual plan. Find these people, beat them up, grab Lucy, and run. Simple as that. After explaining to the cats what was going on, we settled down. I leaned up against the trunk. I was about to go to sleep, when- "Well, are we going to talk about property or not?" I scowled at Willow. "What in the world do you mean, 'property?'" Willow sat down and grinned. "Well, if you're going to 'hook up' with Lucy, you're going to have to persuade us, and you're going to have to know the-ahem-_limitations._" My eyes widened and a bright red flush colored my face. "What? I would n-never d-do that!" Oh yeah, that sounded really believable. Not that I was thinking that! Willow, on the other hand, took it the wrong way. "You're a really bad liar, you do know that right?" "I'm not lying though!" I whined. She narrowed her eyes threateningly and despite her size, she looked very intimidating. "If she appears even slightly-ahem-bigger, I will personally scratch your eyes out." I could not believe she said that. "That is _not_ gonna happen. I am not a pervert!" Willow went back to her annoying disposition. "He says as he yells at me with no shirt on." "Shit!" I grabbed my shirt which was hanging on a nearby branch. When I turned back, Willow was gone. I exhaled in relief. "That was an, um… interesting talk." A voice said from a branch above me. Erza's face appeared over the side of the branch. "You weren't really thinking of doing that were you Gray?" She sounded calm, but under that, I think she was thinking about something else. "No, no, no! Let me get this through to you. I AM NOT A PERVERT." She laughed. "I was just joking. Good-night." She disappeared. I sighed and leaned back against the trunk, drifting off into a restless sleep.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Mizu-GOMINASAE! Gominasae, gominasae, gominasae! I did put double spacing! I promise I did! I am so, so, so sorry minna!

Lucy- Mizu-chan! Calm down! It didn't put the double spacing in, that's all! It is not the end of the world!

Mizu- *Sniffle sniffle* Don't give me the honerific. I don't deserve it at the moment. *Sob*

Lucy-*Sweatdrop* Seriously. I think your followers will forgive this little mistake.

Mizu- Gominasae!

Lucy- Stop apologising and start talking about the last chapter!

Mizu- *Sigh* Okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the double spacing and I wanted to note that that last chapter I wrote was um... pretty weird, so sorry for that too.

Lucy- Well, yeah, that was a pretty weird conversation.

Gray- (Was silent until now.) Why did you make me sound so perverted?

Mizu- I didn't make you sound perverted! I made Willow sound perverted!

Gray- Fine fine. I sorta believe you. I still sounded perverted though.

Lucy- Let it go you idiot.

Gray- S-sorry Luce...

Mizu- Oh la laaa...

Gray/Lucy-NOW you can shut up Mizu!


	6. Don't leave me

**DISCLAIMER-I**** DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL. I ONLY OWN THE CATS. NOT HAPPY THOUGH.**

Mizu-chan- Woah, Lucy... kidnapped?

Lucy- You really do get amnesia. I did not get kidnapped.

Mizu-chan- Well, act like you did then.

Lucy- Fine. Ahhh. Save me.

Mizu-chan- Very believable. Not. Hopeyou like the chapter everyone!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Ouch. I head hurt. Hell, my whole body hurt. I opened my eyes and saw blackness. I yelped, but the sound was muffled. It was then that I realized that the room was

in darkness and I had a piece of cloth in my mouth. I struggled to get free of the ropes tying my wrists and ankles. I lay down to try to put my arms in front of my

body and a sharp pain stabbed my upper arm. A piece of glass was buried in my flesh. I started to cry. I was alone in a foreign place, I couldn't hear anyone, not

even my kidnappers. And I didn't know where I was. Tears streamed down my face, soaking the cloth in my mouth. I needed to breathe better so I tried to spit it out.

It took several tries, but it finally fell to the floor. I started to gasp. I shuddered. It was cold. I wriggled around to find a softer place to lay down. I found a pile of old

hay and sobbed. None of this would've happened if I hadn't left. I started to regret leaving. I started to miss them, just the tiniest bit. I started to recall last night. Me

sneaking up to their rooms and knocking them out. That was a bit satisfying. Then I remembered being captured as I quickly rounded the corner, a blind over my

eyes, a rough hand clapped over my mouth, a car driving away. I flinched away from the memory. It was scary. I cried even harder. They would've protected me.

They would have put those guys to shame. I would've thanked them and run away. I pressed my face into the hay. Why was I thinking about them? They didn't mean

anything to me! I heard the door creak open slowly. Dim light filtered through the room. Someone came in and grabbed my roughly by the waist and carried me into

the other room. I was sat down in a corner and I got a good look at my kidnappers face. I was frozen. I would've expected some big burly guy with ugly features.

This was the opposite. A scared look was on his face. He had straight, light brown hair, dark gold eyes, and tan skin. He had Gray's or Natsu's body. By that I mean

he had muscles, but he wasn't like I-work-out-every-single-day. By the look he was giving me, he was genuinely sorry to be doing this. He stared into my eyes in

silence. I flinched and closed my eyes. I felt a hand softly touch my face. I opened one eye. He was stroking my hair gently, as if to sooth me. "Sorry I have to do

this. I-I have orders." He looked away shyly. I felt kind of sorry for him. I hadn't been given this kindness from a human in ten years. I started to cry again. "Wha- s-

sorry! I didn't mean to-" "It's not you." I cut him off. "It's just... I haven't had a human be so nice to me in ten years." I sobbed. His face went into a sympathetic

look. "You don't have any friends?" He asked, shocked. I shook my head. "I have two cats that are my friends but... you know, it's not the same." He nodded. "I

understand what it feels like." He stood up. "Sorry, but now, I have to take you to my boss." I pressed back against the wall. "No..." He frowned. "You'll get hurt if

you don't come willingly. I don't want to hurt you." I wont go." I said stubbornly. *Crack!* I clutched my stomach. I whimpered. "I-I wont-" A foot smashed into my

side. I realized that it wasn't the strange boy who was kicking me, but another guy who grabbed me roughly by the arm and smacked me across the face. "Stop

that!" I heard the nicer guy say. I heard a voice whisper into my ear, "You get away with it this time, but next time you wont." I was dragged back into the dark

room. I thought I was alone but I heard the two of them whispering. "Work your magic Kokutsu." "Okay." So his name was Trance. That didn't sound good. The door

opened and closed once more. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to... um..." I heard him kneel beside me. I felt a warm hand touch my forehead. I thought he was

checking my temperature until my mind blanked, and I didn't know what I was doing for a whole day.

Erza's P.O.V

"This way!" I heard Natsu shout. We had been walking for a while, trying to pick up the trail from where we had lost it. Now we hurried, anxious to save our friend.

We ran/flew until we saw a small building loom up in a distant clearing. We stopped and exchanged looks. "This is where the trail leads?" Natsu nodded. Someone

flashed by me. I grabbed Gray by the hair, as he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ow! Let me go!" He whispered. I shook my head. "We need to wait. We need to see if-" A

scream pierced though the cold night air. Gray began to struggle again. I pushed him to the ground. "Erza! Let go of me you-" He stopped and clapped his hand over

his mouth. Anger pulsed though me. He nearly called me a bitch. This kid had some nerve. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You shut up now. We will save

her, but wait to see if anyone comes out. If no one comes out in the next two minutes, we'll sneak in through the window that we heard her from. We will not

attack the people until we get Lucy out of that room. Understand?" He nodded sheepishly, his hand still covering his mouth. I got off of him and waited. Three

minutes passed by. Apparently Gray and Natsu couldn't wait any longer because they rushed into the clearing and up to the window. I walked slowly out of the

shelter of the trees and looked in. A delicate figure was slumped in a corner. I heard Valentine gasp and Willow pressed against the window. Happy looked shocked.

The Lucy we knew wouldn't have been defeated so easily. Gray grabbed a rock and smashed the window. It surprisingly didn't make much noise. What bothered me

was that Lucy didn't even look up. We crawled through the window and dropped down onto the hard floor. We rushed to her side. I flicked the lights on and Gray and

Natsu shook Lucy awake. She took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. We started. Her eyes were opaque, pure, faded brown, the pupils covered over by a

haze. "Is she..." Natsu hugged his sister. "Lucy, Lucy wake up." He pleaded desperately. Gray stroked her hair. "Leave." We heard a bland voice coming from her

mouth. I didn't think it had come from Lucy. "She's hypnotized. Someone is speaking through her." The two of them stared at me in horror. "So they know we're

here?" Gray said. I nodded. "Let's just grab Lucy and get out of here!" Natsu suggested. "That will not work. The trance will stay upon her until it is lifted by

the person who placed it upon her mind." Natsu and Gray looked at me desperately. Gray stood up. "Where are those two-faced bastards?" He asked. He turned to

Lucy. "Where are you!" A cold laugh came from her lips. "You will not be able to find us." "What are you going to do with her?" I asked in a voice that barely disguised

my anger. "Well, that's simple. We are, so to speak, bringing her home." I froze. "You're going to kill her." I said, horrified at the thought. "Yes. She has been

hypnotised until we can get out of here. She will not move." Natsu immediately began to tug on Lucy's arm. Her hand flew around and smacked him. He fell to the

floor, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Lucy..." Gray tried to pull her to her feet, but she lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach. Gray groaned, clutching

his mid-section in pain. "Lucy." He said commandingly. Her eyes flickered back to normal for a second and stared at them, terrified. "Run." She whispered, then her

eyes glazed back over. Natsu stood up. "Not without you. Come on!" He grabbed her wrist. Her head whipped around and she said, "Don't touch me!" She went to

punch him, but he leaped back. "You said, 'me'. Don't touch 'me'." Her misty eyes looked confused for a moment, then went back to normal. "Don't touch her." She

repeated, differently this time. Gray stood. "So we need to find these people and beat them up. Then we'll have Lucy back." He turned to Lucy, though it wasn't Lucy

who could hear. "We will bring you back. I promise." The trance broke momentarily again. "Gray... Natsu... Erza... please go." Before her eyes misted again she

stared in horror at the door way. I turned around. "She's mine. I wont let you have her." A man around the age of 18 stood in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow.

"She's yours? Then who are you?" He frowned and held a gun up in front of him. "Nevermind my name, but I was supposed to be her husband. A long time ago, her

father wanted me to marry her. I was rich back then." He locked and loaded his pistol. He lowered his voice. "I'm going to save her. I wont let her die." His gaze

softened as he looked at Lucy. "Oh Luce... I really am sorry." *Crack!* Someones fist smashed into his head. In pain, the teen dropped the gun and turned to face

Gray. "She'll never be yours!" He went to kick the boy but he dodged. The boy was good. He landed a punch to Gray's shoulder, pushing it temporarily out of place.

Gray this time got him... in the place where it counts. I saw Nastu flinch with sympathy. He was still sitting beside Lucy, not touching her, but I knew he wanted to. In

that moment when the boy was in extreme pain, Lucy woke. I got an idea. "Gray, kick him there again." He did so, as the man was starting to get up. I ex-quipped a

club and brought it down on his head, knocking him out. "Guys!" Lucy gasped. Natsu instantly hugged her. "Glad to have you back sis." She put her arms around him

and started to shake. She started to sob. "I'm so sorry, for starting this mess... I just was so angry!" She wailed. I ran towards her but Gray was faster. He dropped

to the floor beside her and embraced her. Lucy stopped crying, probably from shock. Recovering, she went on more seriously, "Guys, you really need to get out of

here. Kokutsu will take care of me. I found out a while ago. I love you guys a lot, but-" "No." A certain Ice mage cut her off. "You can't leave. Luce, we wouldn't be

able to live with it." Her eyes softened. "But at least you would still be alive. Go. If you don't, you will, be killed." Gray raised his face. "But Luce..." He sounded like a

child again. I realized, this might be as traumatic as losing his parents. Lucy wrapped her arms around her old best friend. "It's gonna be okay. Maybe I'll see you

again someday." Gray started to shake. "But you won't be the same. You'll be older, you won't ever see the guild again, you won't be able to go on missions or have

fun." He whispered something that I couldn't hear. I knew he would miss her more than any of us would. I silently thanked Natsu for giving them space.

Lucy's P.O.V

"You'll bear someone elses name. I would never forgive myself if that happened." I froze. That sounded like... "Gray." I whispered gently. "If I was your friend back

then, that was because I had a reason. My reason was that you were strong. You were brave. You have to be those things if you are to go on." He shook his head.

"No... don't leave us..." He looked into my eyes. "Don't leave me."

* * *

Mizu-chan- Awwwwww... kuai desne!

Gray- Shut up.

Lucy- Really, please do. This is the only time I agree with Gray.

Gray- You should agree with me more often.

Lucy- I should, but I don't, because your ideas are always stupid.

Mizu-chan- Come on guys! Get together already!

Lucy/Gray- Mizu! Shut the f*** up!

Mizu-chan- Seriously, you need one of those filters for your mouth. Hope you liked the chapter everyone!


	7. LOVE

**DISCLAIMER-I,** **SADLY, DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.**

* * *

Mizu-chan- Waaahhh! Lucy! You should have gone with them!

Lucy- Did you hit your head or something? You can't remember that _you_ wrote this story.

Mizu-chan-I did not hit my head. Hope you like the chapter everyone!

* * *

Kokutsu's P.O.V

Tch! I grabbed my side in pain. God that man could kick! I opened my eyes and saw Lucy standing in front of me. She smiled half-heartedly. "Are you ready to go?" I

sat up and looked at her. She was smiling, but there was something underneath the smile, a feeling so horribly sad that I didn't have a word to describe it. I nodded.

"Yeah." She helped me up. "I guess we wont need to pack anything, do we?" "No, we don't." We walked out the door. "Where are the other people?" "They're at

another hiding place. We've got tons in this forest." I started to run. Lucy jogged to keep up with me. We ran until we were far away from the hideout, and we were

at the edge of the woods. She gasped for air and sat down. I sat down beside her and put my arm across her shoulders. She sighed unhappily. "Are you okay?" I

asked sympathetically. "I just miss my friends already. They were so nice to me, even though I was horrible to them. I didn't get to thank them properly." I looked

around. "Where are your friends anyway?" She looked up at me, tears streaming from her eyes. "We said our good-byes in that hideout thing. I told them I might see

them again, but I know that's never going to happen!" She wailed miserably. I hugged her tightly. No, you won't be able to see them again. Especially that...guy. "It's

okay. You'll never forget them, and they'll never forget you." She sobbed, like she had something more to say, but decided not to say it. I wondered what it was. I

stood up, and held out my hand. She took it and I helped her up. We began to walk out of the woods. "Where do you live Kokutsu-kun?" I smiled at her. "I live about

ten minutes from here." She sighed with relief. She must be exaughsted. "We'll be there soon. I promise."

Gray's P.O.V

I spent the day in my room, staring blankly at the plain white wall. I had sat like that the whole day. Everytime I thought about her, my eyes would well up and I

would start to cry. I was crying just at the moment. I slammed my forehead against the wall. I had done that fifty times today already. This time, I did it so hard, I

left a dent in the wall. I stood up, opened the fridge, and got out a can of beer. I popped it open then sat on my bed. I pressed my hand against my aching forehead,

trying to ignore the pain. I shuddered. I thought Ice Mages couldn't get cold, but right now, I felt like I was buried under six feet of icy snow. I took a sip from the

can. It tasted like ash. Still, I drained it and got another. And another. The tears still wouldn't stop. And another. I was getting better. Mentally. I was just getting

another can from the fridge when someone knocked on the door. I went over and opened it. The Master was standing in the doorway, looking up at me. "Oh. Is it a

bad time?" I shook my head and stepped aside so he could pass. "You know, if it were anyone but you, I'd slam the door in their face." I muttered for no reason.

Gramps sighed. "I think I understand your pain" I turned away. "You don't know the half of it." I sat down with him at the table. I was about to take another sip,

when Gramps said, "I'd rather you remember what I said, so please put that down." I reluctantly set the drink back down on the table. "Whaddya want?" I asked. I

gritted my teeth. I could sound more sad at the moment? "I just wanted to see if you were okay, first of all." He studied my face. I looked away. "Does it look like I'm

okay?"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stop blurting out disrespectful things to the Matser. I saw his gaze soften. "No, you don't look okay. The second thing I wanted to ask

you was your perspective of what happened." I used the state I was in to answer, "I can't remember." He rolled his eyes. "You are not that bad Gray. Tell me what

happened." I tried to make a I'm-trying-hard-to-remember face. "She was kidnapped, we found her, she was hypnotised, we broke the trance by knocking out the

guy who put it on her, and she decided to go and...and marry him." Tears again started to trickle down my face. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. My

shoulders shook. I felt a hand on my back. "Gray, I now what it is like to have lost someone you love. And this must be hard because it's the third time in your life." I

didn't protest. And he was right, first my parents, then Ur, now Lucy. And two of them were practically my fault. "But you can move on." I heard him say. I lifted my

head. "How? It seems impossible to me." "I know. But it will happen eventually. Just don't worry about her. I believe she is in good hands." He started to walked

towards the door. "Just think of something happy for a while. Think of friends you still have." I heard the door close. I instantly drained the can. After a while, I was

slumped over the table, not able to stand without falling. Yeah, I don't think moving on is going to to happen. I did try to think of happy things, the guild laughing

together, a happy smile, all the happy moments I've had in life. But everything kept coming back to Lucy. Her laugh, her smile, the brief happy, joking moments I

had seen her have. It was after I started to hiccup, that I just had to think about the first day we 'met her.' I started to cry. Again. I slowly stopped, because I didn't

have anything more to cry. I started to trace random shapes on the table. A smile, a pair of bright eyes. A heart. I felt a hard lump in my throat. I stood up. Too fast.

I swayed and when I steadied myself and took a couple steps forward I tripped on a discarded shirt. I cursed, rubbung my forehead, when I noticed something

sticking out of the front pocket. I tried to stop seeing double to grab it. I finally pulled it out and tried to focus on it. I saw the three of us, standing in front of Layla

Heartifilias grave stone. Natsu was looking somewhere off to the right. I was standing directly in back of Lucy, holding both of her shoulders and smirking. At least,

that's what I saw. I didn't belive it could happen, but a tear fell on the photograpgh. I wiped it off and sat on the bed. I must have fallen asleep, or more like, passed

out at some point, because I no longer was staring at the picture, but the scene of Lucy falling off the cliff the first time. Still, as I slept, I clutched the picture like it

was my lifeline. Which it felt like it was.

Natu's P.O.V

I didn't want to disturb Erza, but I needed to talk to someone. Gramps had just come over and had a talk about 'moving on', but I wasn't litsening. I decided,

surprisingly, to go to Gray's house. I told Happy to stay here with Willow and Valentine. I ran over to my rival's house and knocked. There was no answer. That was

to be expected. I walked inside. I looked around. There was a dent in the wall and an empty beer can sat on the table, tipped over. I walked into Gray's bedroom. He

was passed out on the bed with something tightly held in his hand. I slowly walked towards him and carefully removed the slip of paper. I thought the move was

subtle enough, but apparently Gray wasn't as deeply asleep as I thought he was. His eyes shot open and he stood up, only to sway and fall back onto the bed. I

smirked. "Who's a little bit tipsy there?" I teased him. "Shut up." He had a look of sadness on his face. It was almost to painful to look at. "Are you okay?" He slowly

stood back up and walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah. Perfec-hic-perfectly fine." He said sarcasticly. I grinned. At least he still had his humor. "Soooo..." He walked

out of the kitchen. "Soooo, what?" He asked me. "What's this?" "Take a look for yourself. And tell me what you see, 'cause I'm not entirely sure what I saw." I stared

at the picture. A hard lump formed in my throat. "It's us at seven years old." Gray snorted. "I think I got that." I glared at him. "I'm not looking at the camera, you're

behind Lucy, and Lucy is the only one who's making a pleasen't smile." I heard Gray sigh. "That's what I thought I saw." I closed my eyes. "I miss her a lot." "And

you think I don't?" "No, I didn't say that!" "Shut up." "God, you're soaked." I turned back to the picture. I felt a strong emotion cloud my sense. "I really want her

back." Gray was silent. I didn't know if he was ignoring me, or if he didn't want to answer. I turned around to see he was gone. After a minute he came backwith a

can clutched in his hand. He smirked, and then threw it at my head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" He shrugged. "I felt like it?" I rolled my eyes. "If you're going

to randomly throw things at me for no reason, I'm going to leave." I stood up and walked to the door. "Wait." I turned. Gray was sitting at the table. His head resting

on his knuckles, his eyes shadowed. "What?" "I just wanted to hear you say I'm disgraceful. Lucy's out there reluctantly getting married, and I'm sitting here, barely

able to stand. I just wanted to hear it from someone else other than me." I let my gaze soften. "But your not disgraceful. This is what anybody would do if he lost the

one he loved to another person." I started when he looked up at me. Tears were flowing down his unusually flushed cheeks. I realized that his eyes weren't bloodshot

from alcohol, but from crying. He shook his head. "It's fine. We can always visit her." "But she won't be a Heartifilia anymore." I decided to leave him alone. I opened

the door, walked out, and slowly closed it again. If he was in that much pain then he must really love her.

* * *

Mizu-chan- *Ah-choo!*

Lucy- Bless you.

Mizu-chan-Thanks. I should really stop shoving my face into Willows fur.

Lucy- Are you alergic to cats?

Mizu-chan- Yeah...

Lucy- Then why do you have two of them?

Mizu-chan- If you go to a shelter and see a soft kitty pleading you to get them out, could you resist?

Lucy- No...

Mizu-chan-Exactly.

Gray- Hey Mizu, do you enjoy making me look like a total idiot?

Mizu-chan- Yes.

Gray- Why you-

Mizu-chan- Hope you liked the chapter everyone!


	8. Always

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat in my new room, crying. I was looking at the spare photograph I kept in my pocket. A tear fell onto the picture and I quickly wiped it away. I

lay down on my new bed. I missed them already. Valentine, Willow, Happy. And Erza and Natsu and...Gray. A fresh wave of sobs racked across my

body. I flipped over and buried my face in the pillow. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see what they were feeling at the moment. I created a

sensory link, and used it on all of my friends. Erza's face was wet, she was laying down on a soft bed. Natsu was crying silently in his house. Happy

felt partially confused, partially sympathetic for Natsu Willow and Valentine. When I did Gray I got a surprise. I horrible feeling washed over me,

sadness, anger, guilt, disgrace at himself. I was standing up when I did this and I started to feel dizzy. Why did he feel like this? Oh, wait. I knew

why. I looked sadly at the ground. Why did he feel so sad about me leaving? He was quick enough to forget me before. If he could be as quick at

forgetting this time it would be so much easier for all of us. I sat down, still feeling woozy. I realized I still hadn't taken off the sensory link. I took it

off. I sighed unhappily. He was nice, but I didn't want to marry Kokutsu. And I didn't want to hurt him either. I looked around the shimmering light

blue paint that coated the walls. The bright red lamp. The fire-place. I closed my eyes tightly. All of the things around me reminded me of them.

"Oh, guys... I'm really sorry I started this." I could've saved them from the pain. I couldv'e just been more careful and even if I had been discovered

I shouldn't have left. "I wish life had a rewind button. If it did, I would never have done any of this." I started thinking about what would've

happened if I hadn't joined Fairytail. They would've lived on, oblivious that they had a best friend or a sister. They wouldn't have had to cry the

night after I made a decision. I came back to life when there was a knock on my door. I wiped away the tears and stood up. I crossed the room and

opened the door. Kokutsu was standing in the doorway. "I wanted to see if you wanted to start planning the wedding." I fake smiled and nodded.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. We sat down at the coffee table and used the paper to plan what we wanted. I suggested roses

and ice sculptures. I'd always wanted those in my wedding. I went and found some white cloth and made an under-dress. I would go shopping for

an actual wedding dress soon. I heard the door open downstairs. I heard a gasp. "Lucy! Run!" A gunshot. I yelped. I jumped out the only exit: a

small window. I hit the ground and heard a crack. It felt like fire was licking at my ankles, white-hot fire. I gasped in pain. I ran. I was limping, and

that made me scared that who ever that was, was going to get me. I heard them yelling. "Where's the girl!?" "How should I know?" "That bastard

Kokutsu! He just used us to get her!" I was crying as I limped along. I didn't love him, but I didn't want him to die! I kept going until I reached the

other end of the woods. I didn't know how long it took. Hours maybe, but it was much more slow-going with a broken ankle and no cats with wings.

I sighed with relief when I saw the cliff. I never thought I'd be happy to see it. I heard shouts behind me. "There she is!" "Grab her!" I flinched. I

hobbled as fast as I could and started to drag myself up the cliff. My ankle screamed in protest. I gritted my teeth. I needed the strong Hikari to

come back now, not the weak Lucy. "Be like Hikari... be like Hikari..." My arms and left leg were taking all the strain, My right leg useless. I

finally dragged myself over the top, but when I looked down, the first of the five men was a foot away from me. "Kyaa!" I scrambled to my feet,

winced, and ran, trying to ignore the intense pain in my foot. I recognised one specific house when I came into town. I was breathing heavily. In the

state he was in now, I'm not sure he'd be much help, but it was worth a shot. I tried to open the door; it was locked. I spun around. The men were

ten yards away. I pounded on the door. Screaming his name. No one came. Yet, I knew he was in there. I finally got impatient and literally kicked

the door and broke the lock. I rushed inside, frantically closing the door behind me. But I just broke the lock. "Dammit!" I looked around. There was

no one in the living room or kitchen. I didn't even hesitate when I ran into his room. There he was, sleeping deeply on his bed. I shook him

violently. "Wake up! Gray wake up! Now! burst in. They raised their guns and loaded them. "Give her to us, and you wont get hurt." The first one

said. Gray stepped in front of me. "I'd rather die than hand her over." *Boom!* I closed my eyes, sure that Gray was going to fall backwards, dead,

but nothing happened. I opened one eye and saw a glimmering shield in front of us. Gray had his fist in his hand, ready to either defend or attack,

still planted protectively in front of me. I clenched my teeth and grabbed one of my attack keys. If Gray could be strong despite the state he was in,

I could too. I tried to step out from behind him, but his arm flew out to block my path. "Stay there. You're hurt enough." He had noticed my ankle

was twisted the wrong way. I reluctantly stepped back. "Go away. Now. If you go, I wont call the police." One or two of them shuffled their feet like

they wanted to leave, but the leader snarled at them to stand their ground. "We don't care if you call the police. We'll just hand her

over." He nodded towards me. "Ice-make, Prison!" A huge cage of ice crashed down on top of the three men, trapping them. I grabbed a phone and

dialed 911. The next hour was a blur, the police came and took the kidnappers, questioned us, and then left. Gray looked exhausted, so I told him

to lay down and rest while I made something to eat. It took me a while to find something to eat, because the cupboards and the fridge were

practically empty. I smirked. "You don't cook much, do you?" "Nope." I finally located some miso and started to make a soup. After it was done I

made Gray come to the table to eat. I set down a bowl of soup in front of him. "Eat." I ordered him. He shook his head and stood up."Wait." "What?

Did I forget the spoon or something?" He shook his head again and walked slowly towards me. "I don't want a hot mouth when I do this." He

unexpectedly lowered his face toward mine and cupped my cheeks. His lips hit mine. My eyes widened but then began to close. We stayed like that

for a while, holding each other. When we needed air we broke apart. "I love you." He whispered. "Never leave me again." I shook my head. "I wont.

I wont ever leave. Not now that I have friends like you." "We could be more than friends." His voice was half-pleading. I nodded. "That's exactly

what I was about to say." I played with his hair for a moment, then told him to eat again. "I'll know you haven't had anything to eat since you got

back, you must be starving. Eat!" "How'd you know?" I smiled. "I can do Sensory Link." His eyes flashed with embarrassment. "Oh...then you know

that..." I laughed. "Yup." He flushed and looked away. When he was done eating I put him back in bed. He fell asleep almost instantly it seemed. I

left a note saying I would be home, where if he wanted me, he would find me. Always.

Gray's P.O.V

I picked up the note and smiled. Yes, that was right. I hoped I would always find her at home, right where she belonged. Here, with us. With

Fairytail, with me.

Mizu-chan- *Wolf whistle* Wow Gray, why so cheesy?

Gray- It's not me! You made me say that!

Lucy- Yeah, but I still think you meant it!

Mizu-chan- I told her you liked her.

Gray- WHAT!?

Mizu-chan- *Giggle* C'mon, you couldn't hide it much longer!

Gray- Yeah, whatever. Anyway, now that the secrets out, tell me that I'm a perverted bastard Lucy. Go ahead.

Lucy- But I don't think you're a perverted bastard.

Gray- Y-you don't?

Lucy- Nope! After what Mizu-chan said to me, I think I might actually like you. I tiny bit though, don't get your hopes up.

Mizu-chan- Go for it Gray.

Gray- W-what do you mean?

Mizu-chan- Lucy, what Gray wanted to ask you, is that he wants you to go on a date with him!

Lucy- ... I'll give you a chance.

Gray- *Exhale* Thanks Luce...

Mizu-chan- Yay! You're together now! At least on this website! That was the last chapter of the story! Hope you liked it everyone! Thanks for reading it!

Gray/Lucy-Bye!


	9. EPOLOUGE

EPOLOUGE

THREE YEARS LATER

We stood in the train station, waiting for Natsu to get back. I saw Gray roll his eyes in impatiance.

"How long does it take that idiotic bastard to get here?" I punched his arm lightly.

"C'mon, it's not his fault, the train must have been delayed."

As I spoke, the train pulled into the station. I heard Gray exhale. "Finally."

We walked up to Natsu as he and his family got off the train.

"H-hey guys..." He said weakly, before collapsing.

I caught him and helped him sit down before greeting Lissana and Maya-chan.

"Hi Maya-chan, how are you?" The two year old smiled.

"Ood!" I giggled and hugged Lissana. She had come back a year after I stayed put.

Apparently she had dissapeared when she and Natsu and Gray were little.

"Maya-chan! Maya-chan! You back!" Kioshi* ran up and hugged Maya-chan. Lissana and I laughed.

"Kioshi! Give Maya-chan a little space please!" I pulled him back. He frowned and wagged his finger at me.

"Lucy Fullbuster! You bad, bad girl!" I smiled. I had married Gray a year ago, just before Lissana came back. Kioshi was our son. I looked around for Gray and saw him and Natsu, who had recovered, fighting.

"Stop that! You're causing trouble for everyone!" Lissana and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah!" Kioshi shouted.

"Sorry." They stopped. They haven't changed a bit.

We all went to Fairytail and welcomed Lissana and Natsu back. They had gone out on vacation and we had been sent back to get them. We had a good time, then Gray and I went home because Kioshi fell asleep.

"Lucy! Gray! You're late!" I grimmaced. Valentine was just the same as ever. I heard mewling at the other end of the room.

"Lucy! Lucy, look! They've opened their eyes!"

"Have they?" I rushed over to Willow and her kits. The three kittens were looking around with wide eyes. I giggled and pet one of them. He flipped over and grabbed my finger with his tiny teeth and claws. I smiled.

"You'd better get some rest Willow, you look tired." She nodded and closed her eyes, the kits settling down beside her. I stood up and went to our room. Gray came back from putting Kioshi to bed.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey." He sat down beside me and gently kissed my cheek. I sighed with happiness.

"I love you Gray."

He smiled. "And I love you."

I lay down. "I never want to go a day without hearing those three words."

He laughed quietly. "And you wont have to, because I'll love you until death comes. Hell, even after that."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "We've come a long way."

"And I don't regret it, do you?"

"Nope." They last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Gray's arms encircling me and his hand running through my hair. I was glad I came back, because I don't think I'd ever find a man like Gray.

* * *

Mizu-chan- Sorry! I just had to write this! It's the epolouge!

Lucy- I think we got that.

Gray- You make me sound so romantic.

Mizu-chan- Isn't that what you want?

Gray- No!

Lucy- Willow had kits? Really?

Mizu-chan- Only in the story. I wish she could have kits though. She's spayed.

Gray- Stop talking about that it's awkward!

Lucy\Mizu-chan- No it isn't!

Gray- Girls.

Mizu-chan- Shut up Gray. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the (actual) last chapter! Bye!

Lucy- Bye! I'll see you soon!

Gray- See ya. I'm so glad this...this thing is finally over.

Mizu-chan- Don't worry, I'll make you seem idiotic in other stories too. *Smile.*

Gray- Nooooooo!

Mizu-chan- Oh, Kioshi means 'Pure' in Japanese.

Gray- I feel ignored.


End file.
